


Common Room Daydreams

by insynchlikeharmony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insynchlikeharmony/pseuds/insynchlikeharmony
Summary: Short, short HxHr drabble. Title's pretty self-explanatory.





	Common Room Daydreams

One day in sixth year, Harry and Hermione were doing their homework in the common room (Ron was off in Hogsmeade with Lavender, of course). Hermione, finishing early, began watching Harry complete the assignment.

Once he finished, he turned to Hermione and said, "See? Told you I'd finish before he got back!"

However, Hermione wasn't really listening as she got lost in his piercing, green eyes and began daydreaming about the future. Images of a child with green eyes and jet-black hair; then one with brown eyes and bushy brown hair; maybe a combination. What would they excel at: quidditch or school, maybe both?

She wanted to know more than anything...


End file.
